Steven of duty mw3 crossver
by shadows man
Summary: Vladimir Makarov se encuentra con Gem Homeworld ahora está en alianza steven y gems cristal necesita la ayuda de Operating Force 141 para sí detener a makarov y gem homworld No soy el autor de Steven Universe o Call of Duty que guste ese crossover
1. Capítulo 1 la ataque de vlamidir makarov

_CAPITULO 1 la Ataque de makarov _

Antes del ataque de Vladimir Makarov, él está en una ciudad en Rusia vio una gemas del planeta gemas homeworld ada un golpe de unas de las gemas y llevo para interrogar a ellas despertarse

_**La gema desconocida: ¿en donde esto que este lugar?**_

_**vladimir makarov: hola gema soy vladimir **_ _**makarov un lider terrorista que quiere aniquilar a toda la huminadad y cualquiera tu nombre gema dimelo si no te voy **_**_tortura sin Fin_**

_**la gema desconosida de dijo que no luego la gema fue asado tortura muy grave asta que ella hablo**_

_**La gema desconosida: basta por favor no me totures yo mi nombre es ruby soy planeta madre por ordenes de los diamantes por favor no mas **_

_**Makarov sopredido dijo: entones eres del planeta madre tengo un trato si llamamos tus diamantes vamos a ser alianza a tus diamantes sera muy interesante **_

_**Ruby del planeta madre: voz de miedo ok ok voy llamar las diamantes luego me va a liberar**_

_**Vlamidir makarov: si mas tarde llama ahora mismo**_

_**ruby prende el despostivo Llama los diamantes **_

_**Perla amarillo: aqui perla amarillo y ... que demoños eres tu! ! ! !**_

_**Vlamidir makarov: soy Vlamir makarov lider terrosita que aniquilar la huminadad y queiro un tra ...**_

_**Perla amarillo: callate eso no tienes sentido te vo ...**_

_**Diamante amarillo: **__**Perla amarillo deja nos solo voy platicar con ese makarov**_

_**Perla amarillo: pero diamante amarillo solo es un humano tonto **_

_**Diamante amarillo: dije deja nos solo perla si no te voy electrisase por completo **_

_**Perla amarillo: si mi diamante amarillo **_

_**Luego se perla se retira habla personal mente a diamante y Vlamir makarov **_

_**Diamamte amarillo: ¿ **_**_entonces que trato quieres?_**

_**Vlamidir makarov: mi trato es pogamos una alianza para acabar una vez las gemas de cristal **_

_**Diamante amarillo se burla de makarov por que es tonto sus trato**_

_**Vlamidir makarov: por que da Risa ese trato oh olvide algo **_

_**Diamante amarillo que te olvideste?**_

_**Vlamidir makarov agarro a lapis aluliz como prisionera **_

_**Diamante amarillo: que ase aqui traidora deviste ayudar al planeta madre ok vamos ser alianza makarov **_

_**Vlamidir makarov **__**: se da un risa malvada **__**recuerda mi amiga es solo el comienzo**_

por un día en la playa de la ciudad esta normal el sol brillando los pajaros cantan las nubes llegando vivan feliz de las personas mientras tanto con steven universe entrenado con la fusión está con granate y connie dice

S **teven** habla feliz mente habla con connie

**Steven:** estan la mejor estan el templo

G **arnte:** Hola, volvamos al templo, por que tiene hambre

**Steven y ** **connie** feliz mente dijo: ok vamos a casa

pero mientras llaman al Leo Pero steven vio un vehículo militar llego a muchas personas armaba con una ropa color negro patalones negros zapatos negros y una voz ruso que dicen

_**Vlamidir makarov:**_ recuerda nada de Gemas

luego a puntan las personas se asutando y llego de terror y dijo alguen

Oh no va matar Nooooooooo

garnte escucho y vio su visión futura vio que cuatro personas dijo

**garnte** : abajo Steven y Connie! Grito

sonó mucho disparando una masacre, la gente de la playa está muerta por sus armas de las cuatro personas, caminado mata uno a uno destruido defiende con su escudo, pero no fue suficiente Steven fue grave herido el sujeto que vio esta va soprendido dijo

Un eres fuerte pero eres muy débil la vez derecha el infierno

el personas desconosida recargar y punta con sus arma

Garnte dijo: Déjalo en paz, es un niño bastardo y grito muy fuerte

luego garnte invoca sus guantes La persona desconodida disparo varias veces despues garnte dio un golpe la pierna pero no dio tanta suerte por que fue heria en su torzo luego connie vio llego leon se subio a steven y garnte un helicopero alaza algunos cohete el leon corre mas rapido luego abre el portal de Leon y escapa

_**Fin de la capitulo **_


	2. Capitulo 2 operacion 141

_CAPITULO 2 OPERACION 141_

**_8 horas despues de la ataque de makarov el gobierno de estados envio unos mejores escuadron el grupo de task force 141 vlamidir makarov _****_secuestro 20 personas en ciudad playa ohio estados unidos su misión es rescatar los rehenes y cabar una ves por todas de vlamidir makarov_**

**_8 horas 5 pm despues de ataque makarov base militar grupo de task force 141 _**

_**Captain John Price: ok es nuestra misión Vlamidir makarov **_**_secuestro 20 personas en ohio estados unidos ghots esta tarea de envío de helicóptero diez hijo bengalas lleva un m16 con silenciador y en caso no tienes munición una pistola Usp .45 Sopa estas en conductor los guardarias de makarov usa rilfe intervertion con silenciador y una pistola m1911 roach estas encargo ayuadar denfender a los rehenes llevw PKP Pecheneg y un RPG-7 para destruir vehículos de makarok su misión es rescatar a los rehenes y cabar una ves por todas_**

_**El Capitán John "Soap" MacTavish: suena facil solo rescatar a los renes y matar Vlamidir makarov**_

**_Teniente Simon "Ghost" Riley: sonido decepcion no es facil sopa ya hay guardia de makarov en ciudad playa abierta y cerrados deremos ser silencioso y rapido _**

_**Sargento Gary "Roach" Sanderson: el tiene razon ghost deremos ser silencioso y rapido **_

_**Yuri sonido confunido: como vamos entrar a la ciudad playa pueden derivar nuestro helicoptero **_

_**Nikola habla con yuri: calmate yuri tenemos hackar los sistema de anti helicoptero y vehiculo de makarov**_

_**Capitán John Price: en macha al helicoptero antes makarov mate lo rehenes **_

_**El grupo task 141 se sube helicoptero CH-53E super semental**_

_**20 horas 9 pm despues de makarov en ciudad playa **_

_**En ciudad playa todo esta **_**_en arruinas casas en incendios cadáver pestilente en por los lados las guardias de gemas del planeta madre y guardias de makarov buscando un steven y las gemas de cristal para matalo y entegar a los diamantes en la casa de gemas cristal Leon llega con steven connie y garnte perla amatista bismuto y peridot estavan afectadosda mas que tiene heria es ganten despues del cura por steven perla pregunta que paso la ciudad playa_**

**_Perla con voz miedo: que paso a todos quien fue resposable de todo esto _**

**_Connie hablo con las gema y steven _**

**_Connie llorando: fuimos enboscados por las gemas del hogar y personas armas de fuego un tipo llevada a una trayectoria de color negro y masacró t _****_odos de personas todos nuestros amigos _****_Bill Dewey Ronaldo Fryman Quentin Frowney Fryman Kevin lars muchas más todos _****_estan muertos No se estan vivos pero estoy seguro_**

_**g**_**a****rnte ** _**muy enojada dijo**_ : **_ese tipo debe pagar de sus acciones por mi ciudad_**

_**steven **_ _**muy precupado dice **_: _**espera donde esta mi padre oh No **_

Una luz provene de vehiculo de makarov esta patrullando la zona cazando personas de ciudad playa luego paro el vehiculo una guardia de makarov vio Peedee Fryman dijo

**_Peedee Fryman : por favor no me mates soy joven no quiero mori favor ten piedad _**

**_El guardia de makarov dijo : где Стивен Вселенная или я буду тебя мучить _**

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO DOS _**

**_una curiosidad el guardia de makarov dijo donde esta steven universe o te voy tortura _**


	3. CAPITULO 3 LA Traidora

CAPITULO _3 la traidora_

_30 horas 12 am despues del ataque de makarov en ciudad playa el grupo 141 llega con exito a ciudad pero falla del motor_ ch-53 semental marino aterrizaron fue dura caida Se estrella en Combates Subterráneos de Ciudad Playa pero valio la pena lo primero salio idea del capitán John Price el grupo se separó para buscar sobreviviente de los rehenes el primero fue yuri y nikolai en divertilandia al capitán jonh precio y jabón en Buddwick Public Library final fantasma y roach en fueron los últimos buscar al tiendad de La Gran Rosquilla mientras tanto estan las gemas de cristal en ataque al templo pero ellas no sabian que hay un traidora entre ellos

**_Eran la 12 am el helicoptero ch- 53 esta en camino a ciudad playa el capitan john price explicando la misión y el objetivo que ubicancion donde esta vlamidir makarov y los rehenes _**

**_Capitan jonh precio: "muy bien vamos al grano hay 4000 de guardia en ciuadad playa y segun los infromacion de muestras saltelite hay se llama gemas de planeta homerworld y creo trabaja para makarov _**

**_Teniente Simon "Ghost" Riley se soprendo dijo: wow es como imposible que hay una posible alianza con makarov _**

**_Yuri muy _****_confundio y preguntando: eso es imposible solo alienígenas de otro planeta para matar al planeta tierra_**

**_Teniente Simon "Ghost" Riley intriga dice: _****_no eso yuri tambien ya 30 tanque 21 helicopteros y 4000 hombres de makarov_**

El Capitán John "Sopa" MacTavish sonido de mal humor dice: quieres callanse por favor estoy tratando de Leer un libro

**_Nikolai (pilotando el ch-53): dice ya casi llegamos _**

**_Yuri con paz dice: a por fin vamos a llegar ciudad playa duro 7 horas _**

**_De pronto el motor de la ch-53 ya dejo de funcionar y perder el control _**

**_Nikolai (pilotando) con una voz de miedo dice estoy perdendo el control helicoptero oye agarrase por que vamos una aterrirzaron _****_forzoso_**

El Capitán John "Sopa" MacTavish con voz de enojado dice: nikolai eres un hijo de puta!

Se estrella en Combates Subterráneos de Ciudad Playa en desconbros

**_Teniente Simon "Fantasma" Riley con una voz dolor de cabeza: ¿todos esta bien?_**

**_Todos el escuadrón de task force: si ghost _**

**_el Capitán jonh precio: no tenemos helicóptero pero estamos vivos segun el despostivo en estamos en combietes subterraneos _****_fantasma y roach van gran rosquilla yuri y nickolai van a _****_Divertilandia yo y sopa vamos_** Buddwick Public Library**_ ok separese para buscar sobrevivites_**

**_ Separa el quipo buscan los sobriviviente fantasma y roach buscan gran rosquilla unos 5 horas despues llegan la gran roquilla _**

**_Ghost una voz cansado dice: por fin por 5 horas buscando esa cosa y aqui esta _**

**_La estrutura esta estruido parte de arriba puerta esta rotar las paredes como pudo el suelo estava una marca den tanque militar revisión a todos el lugar esta limpio esta que roach sono unos paso como corriendo y cuando prede la luz era un sobreviviente es una mujer chaparra de 16 años fantasma le pregunto la sobreviviente _**

**_Simon Riley: cualquiera que sea mi nombre es Teniente Simon "Ghost" Riley pero llamame fantasma ese es amigo _****_Sargento Gary Sanderson o conosido como roach y tu nombre?_**

_**El sobreviviente calmada dijo: soy sadie miller trabajo aqui en**_** la gran rosquilla _pero no me agan daño por favor_**

**_Sargento Gary Sanderson sonido en buena persona dijo: no somos assesinos solo ayudo a los sobrevivente a escapar este infierno vamos a vivir antes de guardias de makarov que nos mate _**

_**sadie miller un poco de confiaza dijo: ok vamos no quiero este lugar nunca jamas **_

_**Ghost roach y sadie se salien en**_** gran rosquiella **_**de Mientras tanto yuri y **_**_Nikolai buscan Divertilandia a los _****_sobrevivientes _****_y en nuentro unos dos guardianes patrullan en cerca de _****_El mundo de los videojuegos _****_es rara se aparese como era una gema de colo gris y blanco con tropa militar the desert riont _****_lleva un _****_AK-47 el otro guardia lleva un traje varian Y un smg _****_MP45 el guardia pregunta_**

**_El guardia de makarov muy serio dijo: oye este cuando no salio makarov en almacén abandonado lleva 30 horas ahi _**

**_Guardia de Gems homeworld sonido de respuesta dice: creo yo tal vez esperando ordenes de los diamantes _**

**_Yuri sonido de pregunta dijo: ¿quien es las diamante? _**

**_Nikolai: nariz que son el diamante pero si estan la ubicacion donde los 20 rehenes esta el _****_almacén abandonado vamos avisar john _** _**precio pero antes vamos a matar a la guardia para que no llamen refuerso de makarov**_

_**Luego, yuri mata con su arma **_**_G36C y _****_Nikolai herie la gema con _****_Comando y vio el cavader del dueño de _****_Divertilandia del _****_Sr. Sonrisas sus torzo mucho de abujeros de balas _****_Al final el capitán jonh price y el _****_Capitán John "Soup" MacTavish _****_llegó _****_Buddwick Biblioteca pública _****_aqui comenzo el ataque de vlamidir makarov vio todo sus cavader y culso al hijo de alcalde de ciudad playa_**

**_Capitán John "jabón" MacTavish se preocupato si mismo dice: por que _****_vlamidir makarov quieria esa ciudad y mato esas personas eran inocentes_**

**_ El capitan jonh precio muy serio dice: creo yo makarov quiere venganza es raro que llego mato 34 personas en total _**

**_pero sonido de vehículo de guardias de makarov y una radio dado: estan en camino vamos a cazar al _****_templo de cristal por que hay _**_**sobreviviente**_

**_El Capitán John "Jabón" MacTavish _****_se muy soprendido dice: precio vamos al _****_templo de cristal antes sera muy tarde_**

**_El capitan jonh precio dados: en macha soap antes de llegar muy tarde vamos _****_templo de cristal_**

**_Roban un autos normal y araca al _****_templo de cristal_**

**_Mientras tanto con las gemas Steven _****_Vio Peedee Fryman y dos guardia dice_**

**_Sengudo Guardia de makarov amenazando dados: donde esta steven universe y gemas rebelde si no me dices te voy a cortar y dedos uno a uno_**

_**Peedee Fryman dice muy asutado: no voy dicir nada contigo basura **_

_**El primer guardia muy enojado corta los dedos de las manos **_**_Peedee Fryman sufriendo de dolor el primer guardián luego la venatana dice_**

**_Guardia de makarov: aqui estas llamando makarov encuetramos a steven persmiso para atacar _**

_**Vlamidir makarov sentado en radio muy feliz mente malvada: quiero a steven vivo puedes atacar **_

_**Steven Cuarzo Universe se dice: oh no ya saben la ubicación**_

_**entonces las gemas invocan sus armas menos steven connie y peridot era un peligroso te quiedes la casa steven **_**_granate _****_perla amatista y bismuto estan lista para el combate_**

**_Granate lleno _**_**de furia dice: vamos a vengarnos por la gente de ciudad playa que murio**_

_**Perla igual como **_**_Garnet muy enojada _**_**dice: eso malditos pagar por mis amigos**_

_**amatista y **_ _**Bismuto **_ _**estavan muy mas enojoada y Dicen: vamos apatir mas huesos Que Nunca**_

_**steven connie y peridot pregunta a las chicas: y por que no quiere en la batalla **_

**_Granate calmada dice: steven no esta seguro aqui ellos quieren a ti vamos enviar ayuda al león al buscar alcalde creo yo esta en cine hora vete steven _**

Cuando el guardia de makarov llama refuerzo para capturar las gemas rebeldes eran como 30 hombres un tanque y un helicopero comenza la batalla primer golpe fue granate en torso del hombres de makarov El segundo perla dio una espada en el corazon de una guardia de makarov luego despues amatista fue heria en la pierna devrecha por un arma .44 Magnum amatista sufre de dolor perla no tuvo tanta suerte bismuto fue heria en torso por 24 balas de TAR-21 luego perla fue heria por una ganada el leon lleva steven connie y peridot a buscar al alcalde en cine pero fueron una cuenta fue enboscado por grupo de makarov no se dio cuenta steven que era peridoto una traidora agarro una P99 ella trabaja persona desconosida en secreto punta a steven y connie

_**steven de una voz le grita a **_**_Peridot _**_**: pero por que **_**_Peridot crei eras mi amigos_**

**_Peridoto riendo dice: eso _**_**por qué estoy cansada ser prisionera de gemas ahora si es mi vengaza ademas esta **_**_en contacto conmigo me llamo tipo ruso para si capturar a ti y las gemas rebelde es hora que mueras_**

**_Una voz rusa dice: no lo mates solo quiero steven peridot ahora retirate por favor _**

**_Y era el mismo Vlamidir makarov en persona dice: asi que eres steven bien peridot lleva el helicoptero nos vamos este lugar _**

_**Connie grito a agarra la espada de rose dijo: nooooo steven**_

_**Vlamidir makarov agarra sus **_**_Desert Eagle dispara tres veses _**_**agarra connie fue demasiado tarde sono tres disparo en cine garnte con sus vision futura vio connie de tres abujeros estava **_**_desagrado steven llorando la guardia de makarov le da un golpe en la cabeza vio por última vez _**_**Vlamidir makarov agarra sus **_**_Desert Eagle a connie y vlamidir makorov a punta a connie dice_**

_**Vlamidir makarov muy serio: adiós **_**_Connie Maheswaran_**

**_Connie gracias por todo steven pesteña ojos para simpre_**

**_Vlamidir makarov dispara la cuarta vez en la cabeza _**

_**garnte Por distraida unos de los grupo de makarov dispara en abrazo y torzo era sus fin **_

_**Steven vio sus cadáver de connie cierra sus ojos **_

_**VLAMIDIR MAKAROV mato a connie **_

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO 3 LA TRAIDORA **_


End file.
